Fix You
by TheMagicConch
Summary: Orriginaly a songfic. What happens when Annabeth is taken to the Underworld because of an undone promise? Percy and Thalia come to save her and bring Luke back from the dead! Percabeth and Thluke! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO! RICK RIORDAN DOES!
1. Chapter 1

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed,**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need,**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse,**_

"Luke, no Luke!" I cried. I stared at his bloody body. His body had almost been literally torn apart. His legs were bent at odd angles, and there were various cuts all over him.

"Luke, no, you can't die!" I said. To the bewilderment of my eyes, Luke moaned and turned over, then yelled in pain. His eyes flew open, and he saw me.

"Annabeth…" he murmured.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face,**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace,**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

"Listen, Annabeth," He managed to say, "I want you to…. I want you to tell Thalia… Tell her, that I love her. I don't care if she's a Huntress. I will always wait for her in the Underworld. I will be waiting for everyone there,"

"You are not going to die," I said, tears running down my face again.

"Yes, I am, Annabeth. Nothing lasts forever… so enjoy it while you can, Annabeth. I didn't do that, and the consequences come now. But promise me, Annabeth, please."

"I…I promise, Luke. I swear that I will tell Thalia." He tried to give me a small smile, but he winced.

"Thank you." He murmured, his voice getting softer and softer, "Goodbye," during that moment, I looked at the reflection in his eyes, and I saw me, as a little girl, looking up to Luke as my big brother. He went slack in my arms. I sat there, and did the only thing that came to me. I cried.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

I stumbled back to camp, still crying. Through my blurred vision, I saw Percy, waiting worriedly for me. He saw me, and immediately knew the problem. He ran up to me and took a good look at my face.

"Oh, gods." He murmured, taking me into his arms. His embrace was warm, strong, and caring. I dug my head into his chest, trying to escape everything around me, just for a little bit, but I couldn't. I clung to Percy as if he was me lifeline, and he carried me back to the Big House. As we passed, campers stopped to stare, but no one, not even the Ares cabin, started to taunt or tease us. They all knew that that would be a certain death wish. I got to the Big House, and Percy laid me down on a bed. The last thing I remembered, was feeling Percy's warm hand in mine.

_**And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_**But if you never try, you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

I awoke some time later in the same bed, with Percy still there on the edge of the bed, holding my hand. He was staring intently at my face.

"Percy…" I murmured. I remembered Luke, and how he told me to enjoy life, and don't waste it. I held out my arms for Percy to hug me, which he did.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but it'll be ok." I pulled away from him, and tried to be cheerful, putting a wry smile on my face.  
"Of course it will, Seaweed Brain. As long as you're here with me, it will always be okay." I said, "Let's go. I need to tell Thalia something," I started to get up, but Percy pushed me back down.  
"I already told her. I'm not the only one who talks in their sleep." I started to smile, then just stared at him, as I started to go back to sleep again.

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise I will learn from my mistakes**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

I woke up panting. It seemed like the middle of the night. I looked for Percy, but I saw him there, right next to me, sleeping silently. I laid back down, and held him close to me. I didn't want him to ever go away from me ever again. I needed to tell him something, right now. I shook him awake, and he groggily got up. He looked around to see where he was, and then he saw me, and immediately remembered where he was.

"Oh, gods," he said, getting up quickly, "I'm so sorry, Annabeth," I laughed and got up with him.

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"Where are _you_ going?" I replied.

"The beach," He simply said. I walked with him there, and we sat together in the sand. The water was lapping up at our feet, with the stars and moon shining on us.

"Percy, this is long overdue, but I better tell you now, anyways." I said softly, "I love you," His face grew much happier, and he replied, saying,

"Better late than never, right?" he said, and then in a softer voice, "I love you, too."

"It's sad that it took something like the war to bring us together, isn't it?"

"I know. But now…" He murmured. He brushed some overlong hair out of his eyes. "Now that we understand each other…" He leaned in, and the space between our lips closed.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in a completely different place than the Athena cabin. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I studied my surroundings. I was in a tiny square room. The only light source came from a lone light- sorry, _fluorescent _light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The walls were pitch black, and they seemed to be made of obsidian. I looked at the bed I was laying on. The mattress was black, but the bed frame was made out of bones. _Human _bones. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

I was in the Underworld. But why? Why was I in here if I hadn't died? I was so lost in m thoughts, I didn't notice a ghost materialize next to me, until he said,

"Annabeth." I immediately jumped, but I recognized it as Luke.

"Luke, do you know? Why? How?" My mind was a sea of questions that I couldn't even begin to ask.

"Annabeth. The River Styx is serious about promises." _What?_ I thought. But I hadn't… Oh. It suddenly dawned on me.

Flashback

_"Listen, Annabeth," He managed to say, "I want you to…. I want you to tell Thalia… Tell her, that I love her. I don't care if she's a Huntress. I will always wait for her in the Underworld. I will be waiting for everyone there,"_

_"You are not going to die," I said, tears running down my face again._

_"Yes, I am, Annabeth. Nothing lasts forever… so enjoy it while you can, Annabeth. I didn't do that, and the consequences come now. But promise me, Annabeth, please."_

"_I…I promise, Luke. I swear that I will tell Thalia."_

End Flashback

"Oh," I whispered.

"Yes. You see? I hadn't expected it either. Buy _you_ had promised that _you _would tell Thalia. Not Percy." His eyes were filled with sadness.

"No…but…" My voice trailed off. "How will I get out of here?"

"That, is up to Percy." Luke replied. "He will have to come on his own accord to reclaim you. It will not be a quest."**(A/N: I only did that to escape the Oracle. Apollo hates me)**

"But…isn't there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm sorry. I am here to serve you. I will give you anything you want other than freedom and the ability to contact Percy or anyone outside the Underworld." That was like saying, _Yeah, you can have whatever you want other than the ability to live_. Percy was everything to me. How could this happen? But maybe…

"Can I…Can I watch Percy and what he does?" I said.

"Of course." Luke replied. He waved his hand and image of Percy came up. Percy yawned and got up. Why, oh why, did he need to use the bathroom as soon as he got up?

"Um…Luke?" I said weakly,

"Yes?" He replied curtly. Averting my eyes, I said,

"Can you…um…" I said helplessly, pointing at the screen.

"Oh." He said, an expression of realization came upon his face. The screen went blank. A few seconds later, the screen automatically came on and Percy was, thank the gods, out of the bathroom. He seemed to be looking for me. Maybe. Just a little bit. I mean, running around and calling, "Annabeth!" hardly means their looking for you, right?

Percy POV

Where was Annabeth? I thought she would be the one to wake _me _up. Well, now there was only one real way to find out. I caught up to Malcolm(sp?) and asked him,

"Where's Annabeth?"

"I don't know. She came back at night, but then I didn't see her this morning. I thought she was with _you_." He said accusingly. My face turned red when I found out what he was getting at.

"We better go tell Chiron." I said.

"We?" Malcolm said, scathingly.

"Yes, _we_."

"You won't be the one to tell Chiron. I'm her half-brother."

"Well, I'm her best friend!"

"Oh yeah, _best friend_." He said, mimicking my voice, "You kissed her, hugged her, and you call her your best friend?" He said, his voice rising, "Then who's your _girlfriend_, huh? That mortal girl, Rachel? You are a shameful excuse for a demigod, Percy. Haven't you seen how she feels about you and that girl? Have you seen how she feels about _you?_ You just make her feel worse every day, Percy," he spat my name out. By now, he was yelling every word, and most of camp could probably hear, if they were awake. Suddenly, I heard Chiron walking over, and he said,

"What is going on here?"

"Annabeth's missing." We said at the same time, and we glared at each other.

"Oh, dear. I see. Tell me exactly what happened." I told him everything that happened, excluding the, ah, _personal_ parts.

"I can only see one thing wrong. When she said that she needed to tell Thalia… something, did she swear upon it? This is vitally important, Percy, so I need you to remember." I thought back to when she was sleeping, and said,

"Well, she _had _said, 'I swear' in her sleep." Suddenly, it dawned on me. What had happened.

"Then it's settled." Chiron said, his face turning pale.

"Percy–"

"I'm on it," I said, running off already. I knew I needed one person to help. I sprinted off to find Thalia.

**A/N: CUE THE DRAMATIC MUSIC! Haha. Left you there at a bit of a cliffie. I want to thank all of my reviewers, KrakenGirlxxx, SuperFlyGirl, The Demented Leprechaun, Thalia Castellan, and xRainyx. Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing and helping me choose to continue the story. I apologize for the somewhat short chapter. Thanks for reading, and please please review. How hard is it to push a few buttons?**


	3. Final AN

I have moved.

It was a spur of the moment decision, but I now have a new fanfiction account

If you still care, the penname is Glideon

Here is the URL

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~glideon

Also, I have made a tumblr for people who want to check me out and follow me there too

www(dot)glideon(dot)tumblr(dot)com


End file.
